


Teen Wolf: Next Gen

by blondefoxes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, so these kids are the kids of our previous kids, this a next gen story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondefoxes/pseuds/blondefoxes
Summary: Blaine McCall, the son of Scott McCall and Malia Tate returns to Beacon Hills with his father to attend school while his first transformation begins to loom. With new friends, old enemies, and the Nemeton still calling to anything supernatural that will listen; will Blaine be able to form a new pack of heroes to defend the school?





	Teen Wolf: Next Gen

     It's been 20 years since the final battle with Monroe. 

     The world is no more peaceful and no quieter than it was then. The kids that dare to dream still wake from their slumber without a wonder of who they might become. The parents of those children still worry about them, still ask the questions that go unanswered; about their health, about their wellness. The things they can't control and the things they can. 

     Blaine Mccall wakes from the night with a fire in his eyes, the world around him still blurry and inelegant like it'd been the night before. The full moon is coming, and he knows what it means. Only a year ago was he made aware of the changes that would soon overtake him. Not just the frightening stages of puberty, but also of the curse that afflicted his father before him. The power of the moon and the beast. The power of the werewolf. 

     Just like his father, Blaine seeks adventure, leading him to return to Beacon Hills with his family, despite their offer to let him stay in Los Angeles where they'd come from. It was this decision that lead to the conversation about who he really is, or who he'd become. "You have to understand," Scott had said, "this isn't a gift." Blaine didn't understand then, could only look at his dad in confusion. Furrowed brows and puckered lips and the tilted head of a child but now; now he feels it. He understands now, the weight of the transformation finally pulling him downward. 

     "Blaine!" Scott calls, waiting for his son to come down the stairs, "you're going to be late!" The young man breathes out, shaking his head to clear it. A quick glance to the clock; 8:30. 

     "Fuck," he whispers, throwing the blankets off his body. He jumps from the bed and pulls his sleep shorts off, school clothes quickly filling the absence on his body as he makes his way down the stairs. He grabs the backpack laying on the kitchen counter, appearing in front of his father with a wide smile. "Ready, dad!' He smiles.

     Scott lifts an eyebrow, staring directly at his son's hair. With one weathered hand, he smooths the tuft that sprouts out toward his head. "Just wake up?" Blaine narrows his eyes, fingers gripping a piece of toast and stuffing it in his mouth in protest. Scott gives a hearty laugh before wrapping his hand around the back of his son's neck, leading them both out the door. 

     The ride to school is more intense than either one of them expected. It's a world of firsts for Blaine and the universe seems to spare no opportunity to remind him of just how unfamiliar this territory is. Outside the school, a few teachers and students holding balloons stand with smiles, the other kids, and Blaine, staring at them in disbelief. 

     Scott parks the car in the lot a few feet from the group, earning a concerned look from his son, only a glance of approval to offer in return. "Maybe they're not for you?" Scott asks, half a smile on his face. As they exit the car, a sign goes up that reads B L A I N E in big, bold, red letters. The color leaves his cheeks, replaced by a burning pink hue that lights him like a Christmas tree. 

     An older woman approaches them, hands clasped in front of her and a warm smile almost painted on her face. She reaches out her palm to Scott and he takes it in return. "Mr. McCall, we are so happy that you're here. Beacon Hills appreciates your philanthropy and the donations of the Argent Corporation." She turns to Blaine, the smile wider this time. "And you must be young Blaine. We are thrilled to have you attending Beacon Hills High."

    Blaine turns to his father, the blush on his face not once disappearing. "Thank you for such a warm welcome Principle Earhardt. It's been some time since I've been here, I'm glad to see that our donations have been put to good use."

     "Oh, yes sir!" The principle beams, "would you like a tour? Really get to see what the Argent Corporation has done for our students?"

     Scott shakes his head, "oh, no, thank you! Mr. Argent's granddaughter keeps us well informed on the progress you've made. We're very pleased." Blaine turns to his father with his eyebrows furrowed. Scott makes a face back, shrugging his shoulders. 

     "Righty-o!" She turns back toward the school, "just a bit more paperwork to sign and we'll be set!" The group moves away just in time for the bell to ring, the flood of kids moving in unison into the building. 

     Blaine walks next to his father through the sea of kids, turning to him with a sly smile on his face. "You actually sounded like a business man there, dad." He whispers, watching the principal walk ahead of them. 

     The older man lifts his finger to his lips, shooshing his son as they arrive at the principal's office. Inside, they all sit down, a subtle tension coming over the trio. "Sorry about the grandeur, we do it for all the new students that arrive. Especially the ones we'll be needing to keep an eye on." She shoots a look at Blaine. 

     His face drops, the voice this woman uses not the same as it had been just moments before. Now, more sinister, more engaging, she sounds like the kind of woman Blaine grew up listening to through his father's conference calls. "We appreciate you making room for Blaine on such short notice. The move here was supposed to happen much sooner, but the accident slowed us down."

     "Ah, yes," she whispers, signing paperwork and refusing to make eye contact. "Sorry about Mrs. McCall. Hana was not the same the week we got word of her demise."

     Blaine turns his head. The acknowledgement of his mother being gone still too fresh to talk about for him. Scott reaches over, putting his hand on Blaine's, gripping it softly. "Hana is doing well, then?"

     She nods, "yes, sir. The top of her class, president of the archery club. She'll look after him." Blaine perks up hearing his friend's name.  No matter how much down his mood might have been, spending time with Hana always made it better. 

     "Any others?" Scott asks. Principle Earhardt stops writing, eyes pointed upward to look at Scott through her hair. She nods, silently acknowledging the statement. "How many?"

     "Two, currently." She says, sliding the clipboard across the table and to Scott. He picks it up, signing the papers there and flipping through the rest. "They spend a lot of their time together, but Hana has yet to break into their social circle. We're not sure what they are yet, but we certainly know that it's the Nemeton that brought them."

      The meeting is over soon after, Blaine and Scott exiting the office without saying a word. The halls, now empty as time has passed and allowed the kids to find their respective classrooms, echo an air that reminds Scott of his childhood. He looks around, the walls and lockers and technology new, but the smell of despair and grief never once leaving. There's still blood on the floor that no amount of cleaning or reconstruction will ever cover up. 

     "How you feeling, champ?" Scott asks, turning to Blaine.

     He shrugs, "alright, I guess. It's just another school, I mean..." He looks around. He smells the blood and wonders if his father can smell it too. "I mean, I know it's not just another school, but I'm gonna make the most of it. Besides, Hana is already here, so I'll find her and be fine."

     Scott nods. His son is far beyond needing his leadership or his guidance. Even with his powers coming into effect, Scott can see the same fire in Blaine that he had all those years ago. With the Nemeton still active, Hana will need all the help she can get, and Blaine will need the experience. "Well, just remember that we're not here by mistake," Scott reassures, "everything happens for a reason."

     Rolling his eyes, Blaine punches his father in the arm. "Thanks, Mr. McCall," he taunts, "I'll try and keep that in mind."

     From down the hall, another voice rings out. "Hey, new kid!" It calls, grabbing the attention of both McCalls. They both spot the smaller girl moving down the hall, hand waving frantically as she trots up to them. She stops in front of them, leaning over to regain her breath. "I thought I'd never find you. Part of me was worried you'd already made it to your class without me." Blaine looks at his father. "You know how bad I'd look if I lost you on your first day? Then again, you technically would've lost yourself not waiting for me, but that's beside the point. The point being, I'm here now, and we can go to class!" Scott begins to say something but is quickly interrupted by the girl's finger on his lips. "Now, I know what you're thinking, what is this person doing here talking to us and not allowing my son to get on with his education. Don't even sweat it, Mr...." She looks at her hand, a small patch of smudged writing now all but disappeared. "Mr. McMac!" 

     Scott reaches up and forcibly removes the girl's fingers from his lips, looking down at her with a bit of annoyance. "It's McCall."

     "McDonalds? My apologies, Mr. McDonalds, I'll fix that on your paperwork as soon as possible." She pulls a marker out and starts scribbling on her hand once more. "Anyway, I'm Gates Nguyen, Hana Argent sent me to escort Bleek here around! I'm not sure if you've heard of her, she's kind of a big deal."

     Blaine begins laughing outright, his father less than pleased with her appearance. She smiles back at Blaine, nodding a bit to herself. "Like that, huh? Thanks man, I've been working on that openener for about a week now." Blaine's eyes widen, realizing the act and laughing harder when it's dropped. "Sorry Mr. McCall, had to get the licks in while we were still strangers. I really am Gates Nguyen, and Hana really did send me though, so I mean, I'm not a total liar." She winks, grabbing Blaine by the hand and pulling him down the hall. "We really do need to get young Mr. McCandless to class, so I didn't lie about that either!"

     Scott waves to his son and mouths a quick goodbye before the duo disappear around the corner. He lets out one last sigh, stuffing his hands in his pockets and casually strolling out of the doors and into the sunlight. 


End file.
